


EreRi The Highwayman

by edwardelricistheawesomeness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, THERE ALIVE, THEY LIVE!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwardelricistheawesomeness/pseuds/edwardelricistheawesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another spin off of the highwayman poem. This one they don't die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EreRi The Highwayman

**Author's Note:**

> okay this one is a sweet one where they BOTH survive. Part 1 Levi’s POV, Part 2 Eren’s POV, part 3 levi’s POV

                                                       PART 1 OF 3

I was riding down the road toward the house of the lovely son of the innkeeper. his lovely green eyed son. with my rapier at my side and my pistol at my hip I rode down the road. The night was beautiful. The night under the moon was the only time i could see him. the innkeepers lovely green eyed son. Up to the inn-yard i rode. And to a window I came. I tapped my whip on the shutters and whistled the soft tune. The window opened and who did stand their?  But the young green eyed boy who I loved. He looked down at me and smiled. his dark brown hair hanging in his eyes perfectly.

Annie watched as the two gazed at each other. Her face white and sickly and her eyes were hollows of madness. But she loved the Landlord's son, The landlord’s lovely son. Whose eyes could make your heart stop. And dumb as a dog she listened and heard the Highwayman say.

“One kiss, My sweet love.I’m after a prize to-night, But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light. Yet, if they press me sharply, and follow me through the day. than look for me by moonlight. Watch for me by moonlight. I’ll come to thee by moonlight, Though hell should bar the way.”

He smiled at me and his eyes were bright with love and happiness. He leaned down and and my face burned like a brand. I kissed him. Sweet and pure. I rode off to the west leaving my love behind as i rode to the west.

**  
  
**

                                                           PART 2 OF 3

He did not come at dawn. He did not come at noon. And out of the tawny sunset, before the moon did rise. When the road was nothing but a ribbon in the light, red coated soldiers came marching. Down the long road. The kings men came marching right up to my door. they drank the ale and mead. They bound me tightly. sitting at attention. Their guns making cracks in the twilight. by moon rise there was death at every door and window. They laughed and jested happy. For they believed they would catch him. The hours pass like years and I struggle against the knots but they won't budge! At midnight I hear the clip-clop of hooves down the road. My eyes widen in horror. Then soften. He looks amazing in the moonlight. My mind begins moving again. I can't scream or shout. i'm not loud enough. If he gets much closer they will kill him! I do the first thing that comes to mind that will warn him. When the soldier begins to take aim. I kick him in the back and his body throws the gun off course and fires into the ground. Levi hears this and I see him wheel his horse around and begin riding away. The soldier wheels around and spits “stupid bastard!” he then shoots me in the leg. the pain is so startling that I scream. It felt like I was being stabbed with a hot knife. The man laughs. and says “well at least I have something to do until they call a retreat.”

**  
  
**

                                                         PART 3 OF 3

**  
  
**

I was riding towards the town when I heard the firing of a gun. I jumped at the sound and wheeled my horse around and began to ride away when I heard another shot and a scream. I could barely hear it but my eyes widened as I recognized the voice. EREN! I thought. I rode as fast as I could to the town. I grabbed my pistol and shot the first two soldiers I came across and dismounted. I ran into the inn and shot another soldier. I grab my rapier and cut down another one. “EREN!” I shout.

I know where his room is and I move in that direction. ‘I will come to thee by moonlight, Though hell should bar the way.’ my own words came back to me and I thought them over and over as I cut down two more soldiers. I shoot the last one and run up the stairs. I kick down the door and find another soldier and Eren. Eren looks at me and smiles and says happily “Levi!” I was so happy he was alive but when I take another look at him I see that he is sitting in a pool of blood.

My eyes widen when I see the wound in his leg and turn on the soldier. His face drains of all color. He brings the gun up to shoot me but I'm faster. He’s dead before he could blink. I walk over to Eren and cut the ropes binding him. He sighs in relief. He smiles at me and his eyes shine and he says “thanks….” I give him one of my rare smiles and say “we better get moving. Before the rest of them get here.” He agrees and tries to stand but can't due to his leg. I tare some cloth and quickly bind his leg and pick him up.

I quickly descend the stairs and get to my horse in no time. I put Eren on the horse and mount behind him. he’s gotten really pale….. I think. I spur my horse and we are flying. down the road as fast as my horse could take us. It is dawn before we make it to the next town. And luckily for us there's a doctor here. He looks at Eren and says “you were very lucky. the bullet went through his leg. And it didn't hit the bone so he should be fine. As long as you keep the wound clean and you give it time to heal.” He then looks at me and says “He should be able to ride but you will have to check his wound often. And you need to change the cloth once a day.” I was startled. “how do you……” he holds up a hand. he says “I saw nothing. I was not here. And I do not know you.” I was surprised but happy. He stitched up Eren’s leg and we were back on the horse. We rode for a while taking breaks every now and then so I could check his leg. We arrived at the town I had bought a house in the next day. I carry him inside and set him in a chair. He smiles at me and says “i'm sorry i'm so useless.” I look at him and say “you're not useless. Only injured.” This makes him smile bigger and he asks “where are we?” I'm walking to the small kitchen when I say “were in the town of Rose. Not to far from town Maria.” He says “wow. we traveled a good distance in two days….” I look at him and say “you probably hate me.” He looks at me and his eyes widen “Why do you think that?” he says startled. I look away and say “because of me you're entire village is dead. You lost everything and got hurt badly as well….so you must hate me.” I didn't hear him stand. I only felt him putting his hands on my face and making me look at him. And instead of hate in his eyes I only saw love. He smiles and says “I don't hate you. I could never hate you. You are the last person I have left…..I love you. My highwayman.” My eyes widen and I say “I love you too. My Sweetheart.” I put my head to his and then I scoop him up and say “you aren't supposed to walk yet.” he smiles and says “When did you start listening to people?” I raised an eyebrow and say “I've alway ‘listened’ I just disregarded what they said.” He grins and says “well then i'm special.” I set him down in the chair and sit next to him. I realized that no matter what happens….as long as he’s here…..I'm happy. And somewhere in my heart. I knew he felt the same.

**  
  
**

                                                                     The End

 


End file.
